Seeing is believe
by aireagle92
Summary: Allison Hunter is one of the few kids that never stop believing in the guardians, even though none of her friends would ever know. When a chance meeting with the winter spirit himself, her life is changed forever. Jack X Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 **

******_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything except my Oc's.

**Believing is something you never stop doing.**

* * *

I remember the first time I saw Jack Frost I was walking through the streets I need to cold down the winter weather for calling for it, I push my brown hair out of my face letting my blue eyes to see. The reason why I was walking for that my Mom had just told me that she had breast cancer. Mom was fine with me walking to calm down, my little brother Peter was over that his friend Jamie's house playing one of their games. I allowed my feet to take me where they wanted to go. I was greatful I had on green parka and warm jeans on. I finished came to a stop in front of the Frozen lake. I just sat down on the frozen ground watching the moon reflection.

"Why does it have to happen?" I asked the moon's reflection and like normal no response I was use to it. I kept watching the moon reflection. I then felt something crushed into the back on my head. "What the heck?" I quickly turned my head to see a guy maybe my age or little older than me smirking. He was wearing a blue hoodie with the hood pulled up, with long brown pants and he was leaning against a wooden staff.

"You think that funny!" I yelled at him standing up that once.

The guy look right at me.

"You can see me?" He asked.

"You think." I said back standing up and started to walk to this Guy.

As I got closer I saw that his Guy had no shoes I mean he was barefoot. I saw that was frost around the collar and wrist cuffs, I also that his pants were bounded together by a lighter stuff.

"So you really can see me?" He asked again.

"Duh," I said back. "So you're the one that threw that snowball at me."

"You can see me," He said back clearly happy.

I gave his Guy a look as if he lost his mind.

"Well it's not nice to throw snowballs at people," I growled. The Guy just kept smiling. "How are your feet not frostbitten?"

"It's not a problem to me," The Guy said back putting his hood down to show a full head of white hair with pale skin. "Do you know who I'm?"

"A crazy idiot." I said.

"Nope," The Guy said. "I'll give you another guess."

"A frozen sheep herder due to the wooden staff." I said back.

"Nope," He said back. "I'll just you I'm Jack Frost."

"Right," I said back. "Then why aren't nipping my nose."

"I don't do that," He said back. "But I bring winter."

"Prove it." I said back.

"Sure," He said back picking up his staff and slammed it down the ground and snow started to fall. "See snow."

I smiled.

"So maybe you are Jack Frost," I said back. "But aren't suppose not be real yet here you are in front me."

"I'm guessing you believe?" Jack asked he had clear grayish blue eyes.

"Yeah you could say that." I said back.

"So why are you here by yourself?" Jack asked.

"I would rather not say," I said back.

"Really?" He asked back.

"Personal reason," I said back. "I come out here to cold off and no not to freeze," My watch made a soft beep. "Look that the time I need to go."

"Really you just met me." He said back.

"Yeah I have to Frosty," I said. "Maybe I'll see you around."

I started to walked pass him.

"Hey!" I heard Him yelled from above.

I quickly look up to see flying above me; he quickly landed in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You got a name?" He asked.

"Allison or Allie." I said back.

"Thanks I'll see you are around, Allie." He said back and with that, he was gone, flying back into the sky.

"Peter is never going to believe this." I said.

**Time Lapse**

"So you're telling me that you saw a flying humanoid." Peter said.

"Yes Peter," I said. "Now go back to bed please?"

"I will," Peter said. "But only if you're tell me a bedtime story."

"Deal," I said. "What do you want to hear?"

"The Lost boys." Peter said back.

"Once upon a time there was a boy who refused to grow up," I said. "And that boy name was Peter Pan."

"That's my name." Peter said happily.

"Quiet," I said. "And with him he had his own group of friends the lost boys who also refused to grow up," About ten minutes later Peter was fall asleep, holding his lizard plush animal. I gently kiss his forehead, pulled the covers over him. "Watch over him Sandman."

I quietly slipped out of his bedroom and headed towards my own.

* * *

**Okay that's end of this chapter more is to come, please be kind and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**********_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything except my Oc's.

******FasterThenMyBullet and Teshka thanks for the alert add, and ********FasterThenMyBullet** also thank for the fav add. 

* * *

"Allie wake up," I heard Peter said. "It a snow day."

"Five more minutes Pete," I said back sleepy. "My body is still resting."

"But Allie." Peter said.

"If you get the stuff out for Brown monkey pancake out," I said back. "And come back for me."

"No joke?" Peter asked.

"No joke." I said back

"Fair enough." Peter said and quickly left.

I flipped to my other side and looked out my window to see a beautiful sun. Less than five minutes Peter was back, pushing on me.

"I'm up," I said back climbing out of bed, showing off my pair of black white plaid pants and black tee shirt. Peter was in a set of Pj's. My hair was insane looking. "Where is mom and Aunt Rose?"

"At Mom Chem. treatment remember?" Peter asked.

"I forget okay," I said. "Let made some pancakes."

**Time Lapse**

I watch, as Peter and Jamie group of friends were being kids. I saw a snowball get Jamie in the back.

"Okay who threw that?" Jamie asked.

"Well, it wasn't Bigfoot, Kiddo." Jack said as he came flying by.

Jamie quickly took a snowball and hit Monty and Pippa sending them both into the ground.

"Jamie Bennett, no fair!" Pippa yelled.

"You struck first!" Jamie yelled back.

Jack suddenly threw snowball hitting Caleb, Claude, and Peter. Causing me to laugh, Peter suddenly got me in the face.

"Oh it's on." I said.

"Free for all!" Jack yelled. As snowball, war went off. "All right, who needs ammo?"

The fight started to go crazy, throwing snowballs that everyone. A snowball suddenly hit Cupcake in the back of head, everyone froze.

"Crud! I hit Cupcake!" Pippa said aloud.

"She hit Cupcake." Monty said.

"You hit Cupcake?" Claude asked.

"Not good." I muttered as Jack hit Cupcake in the face.

"Did you throw that?" Caleb asked.

"No." Claude said dropping that snowball in his hand.

"It wasn't me!" Pippa said.

I watched as blue sparkly appeared around her eyes and started to laugh. Causing everyone to run laughing away from Cupcake Jamie was ahead.

"A little slippery!" Jack called as he slipped as he landed on his sled went flying ahead.

"Jamie, watch out!" Pippa yelled.

"That's the street!" Pippa and Claude said. "Stop! There's traffic!"

Jamie went flying with Jack flying next to him.

"We need to find Jamie!" I called quickly running with the others following me we all saw as Jamie went air board.

"Oh my god." I said as he crashed into the snow,

"Oh, my gosh!" Monty yelled

As Jack landed on statue. "Yeah!"

"That looks serious." Claude said.

"Jamie, are you all right?" Caleb asked.

Jamie hopped up as if everything was okay. "Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I did a jump and I slid under a…" Right as a red sofa took him out.

"Jamie you okay?" I asked, as we got closer.

Jamie hand suddenly came up. "Cool! A tooth!"

"Dude, that means cash!" Claude said loudly.

"Tooth fair cash!" Peter added.

"Oh, no!" I heard Jack.

"You lucky bum!" Monty said.

The group of them started too walked.

"I got to put this under my pillow!" Jamie said loudly.

"Oh, wait a minute." Jack said. "Come on, hold on, and hold on. What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy that was me!"

"My ears are freezing." Peter muttered.

"What's a guy got to do to get a little attention around here?" Jack asked.

As I followed them, Jamie went through Jack.

"We need to talk," I whispered to him. "Meet that the lake around 7 understood."

"Sure." Jack said.

"Allie who are you talking to?" Peter asked.

"Jack," I said back. "My friend."

"Okay whatever." Peter said.

Jack gave me a look.

"I'll try to get him to believe in you." I whispered to him.

**Time Lapse**

I quietly slipped out heading towards the lake. The sun had already gone down but I kept walking letting my hand hit the bark of the trees. As I reached the lake, Jack was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you?" I asked aloud.

I was suddenly hit in the back by a snowball.

"Really?" I asked turning to see Jack leaning on a tree.

"I had to get your attention somehow." Jack said.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said back.

"So what do want to talk about?" He asked.

"I don't get how I can see you but no one else." I said.

"I have no idea." Jack said back.

I rolled my eyes at him, and sat down looking at the lake. Jack sat down next to me.

"Do you really control everything winter?" I asked suddenly.

"Yup," Jack said. "You saw it earlier."

"I saw you fly before how is it?" I asked. "I know it sound dump."

"You never flew before?" Jack asked back.

"I'm not a winter spirit, and I'm human." I said.

"I can fix that," Jack said standing up offering my hand. "Come on."

"You promise no craziest?" I asked.

"I promise," Jack, said I took his hand. "Climb on."

I gripped on to his neck.

"Ready." I said nervously.

"Relax," Jack said as he suddenly took off causing me to scream. "Stop screaming," I gripped his neck harder as we suddenly stop. "You can open your eyes."

I open one of my eyes to see we are on a tree branch that over looks the town.

"Whoa!" I said aloud.

"I know." Jack said back joking.

I looked my watch and saw the time.

"I need to get home." I muttered.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I have school not like a winter spirit." I said back.

"Fine," Jack said annoyed. "Get on," I quickly climbed back on. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah." I said back.

Jack jumped off the branch, I watched as we when flying it was utter beautiful. We landed on my roof I quickly hopped off.

"Thank you for flying air Jack." Jack said causing me to laugh.

"Thanks." I said. "I'll see you around."

"What do you think I mean you're the first person to see me for like always." Jack said back.

I opened my window and slipped in hoping that Mom, or Aunt Rose would hear me. I waved that Jack who smirked back and flew off. As I slipped into bed I did not realize that in my darkest corner someone was watching with bright gold eyes.

"Well well." The shadowy voice said.

* * *

**Okay that's end of chapter 2 more is to come, please be kind and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**********_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything except my Oc's.

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, and Wolfie43 Thanks for the alert add, SwaggyFrannie, thanks for the alert and fav add. Everyone that gave me a review thanks. **

**Please don't hate me the reason it's a short chapter and I will not be posting anything for a while, I'm going on vacation. **

* * *

I sat in English class waiting for the bell to go off meaning school would be over and meaning Easter break would start.

"I'm going to let you guys out if someone can tell what the reading of Romeo and Juliet was about," The teacher said. No one raised his or her hand. "Really no one read."

I raised my hand.

"It was right when Tybalt and Mercutio were fighting." I said.

"Why thank you Allison," The teacher said. "Thanks to Allison you all can go."

Everyone quickly packed up and left, I took my time.

"Come on Allie." My one and only friend Tess said.

Tess Hutson had long curly black hair and light green eyes; she stood about 5'7. She was in black jeans and a light green blouse, black converses.

"Give me a second will ya." I said back.

Tess rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on." Tess said back grabbing my bag and pulled up.

"Fine," I said walked with Tess towards our lockers. "Bag?" She handed me my bag again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Tess said back causing me to roll my eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady."

**Time Lapse**

"Allie we need to go I don't what to miss the movie marathon." Peter said pulling at my hand.

"Calm down Peter," I said. "We're going, we're going."

I let Peter run to the sofa and when to crash, causing him to hit the ground. I ran to his side.

"Ow." Peter yelp holding his face.

"Let me see." I said kneeling down to his level.

Peter pulled his hand away and let me see that there was a tooth missing, and a bit of blood.

"Well?" Peter asked.

"You lost a tooth," I said. "I think the Tooth fairy is going to come tonight."

"Really?" Peter asked happily.

"Yes," I said. "I think we should get the blood off your friend."

"But it makes me look like a warrior." Peter said back.

Peter smiled at me with his hole in his smile.

"Fine," I said. "Just don't scare Mom with that understand."

"Okay." Peter said back.

Half way through the first movie Peter was asleep, I easily pick him up and carry him to his bed, and I tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams." I said to him as I put his tooth under his pillow.  
I quickly settled myself into my bed with a book, Sandman sand made me fall sleep.

**Time Lapse**

I woke suddenly, hearing footsteps heading towards Peter's room. I easily knew it wasn't Mom or Aunt Rose. Protect Peter kicked on, I grabbed my hockey stick and quietly way my towards Peter's room. My heart pounding in my ears my palms were getting wetting, I gripped the doorknob and pulled the door to see… four things in Peter's room. The biggest was an old man in a red coat, a giant rabbit, a blue-green bird humanoid and small golden-colored man.

"What the heck?" I asked aloud.

They all turn to see.

"She can see us?" The rabbit asked the rabbit had an Australian accent.

My words were caught in my mouth.

"When she can see me." I heard Jack said.

"What?" The rabbit asked.

"She has a name which I Allison," I said finally getting my voice back. "Ten words or less explain."

"I'll explain," Jack said. "You can put the hockey stick down we're not going to hurt you're little brother."

I let Jack push me out of Peter's room.

"Explain." I said back.

"Pitch is trying to stop all the kids of the world to stop believing in the guardians." Jack said.

"Who is Pitch?" I asked.

"The boogeyman." Jack said.

"So you're telling me that the tooth fairy, Sandman, Santa Claus and the Easter Rabbit are in Peter's room?" I asked.

"Pretty Much." Jack said.

"Oh god." I said feeling my heart going faster.

"Allie?" Jack asked.

My world went black…

* * *

**Okay that's end of chapter 3 more is to come, please be kind and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**********_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything except my Oc's.

******SakuraDagger15,mamamittens, and thehomiewhowrites thanks for the alert and antaurilover685, and thehomiewhowrites thanks for the add. And Everyone who wrote me a review thanks. **

******I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

As I came too, I felt something was poking me.

"I think she's waking up." I heard a female voice said.

I slowly open my eyes to see the same blue-green bird humanoid was hovering over me. I refused to scream this had to be the tooth fairy.

"Why do I felt like I was hit by a train." I muttered pushing myself up.

"Hey take it easy." Jack said suddenly coming into view above me.

"I'm fine," I said pushing myself up and started to look around. "Where I am?"

"Well you're in North's workshop." Jack said.

"Who?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Santa Clause." Jack said back.

"Okay," I said. "I need to get back home."

"I understand that but North wants to make sure you're okay." The blue-green bird humanoid said.

"I'm guessing you're the tooth fairy?" I question.

"Yes I'm Toothiana, Tooth for short." She answered.

"I'm Allison Hunter." I said.

She looked at me funny.

"Wait you're the Allison Hunter has never had a cavity?" She asked getting happy.

"Yes." I said back not sure what was will happen.

"Open up I want to see them." She said getting really close to my face.

"Uh, Tooth." Jack said.

"Fine," Tooth said. "Let go see North."

I followed Tooth as Jack floated by me.

"What did she mean by open up?" I asked.

"She wanted to see your teeth," Jack said. "She did the same thing to me," I gave him smirked as I walked I looked around and froze. "Allie you there?"

"Sorry," I said. "It's awesome here."

"I was the same way." Jack said back.

I followed Tooth until we came to a room with a giant globe with bright lights it looked over the workshop. Tooth had flown to where I could see a giant man with a white beard and mustache, his eyebrows were black I could see his eyes were bright blue. He was wearing grey pants and red long selves' shirt; he had a red belt and black boots.

"Whoa." I whispered.

"I know." Jack said back.

"So this is the famous Allison Hunter?" He asked with a Russian accent.

"Yes Sir." I said looking down.

"You hold record for the good list." He said.

"Is anybody going to example how she can see us?" The Rabbit asked.

I could see the giant rabbit better, he was freaking tall with grayish blue fur with flower like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, He had bright green eyes he was wearing leather braces that were set with orange stones with a single-strap holster across his chest his feet had leather wrappings.

"It is rare for someone her age to still believe in us and made to see," Tooth said hovering above me. "It's even rarer to see Jack."

"I wonder." North said.

"Who wonder what?" The Rabbit asked.

"She could be a true believer." North said.

"Are you serious?" The Rabbit asked. "They are only five true believers in history."

"I understand Bunny but she shows all the signs." North said.

"Could anyone please tell what a true believer is?" I asked finally finding my voice.

Tooth landed next to me.

"Let me," Tooth said. "A true believer is one who will never stop believing no matter how old they get. But as Bunny said a true believer is very rare only five have ever be recorded."

"You believe that I'm one of them." I said.

"Yes in a nutshell." Tooth said.

My watch suddenly off, causing everyone to jump.

"Sorry." I said quickly turned the alarm off.

"I think Allie might need to get back home." Jack said looking at my watch.

"We understand." Tooth said.

**Time Lapse**

I sat in my window looking at the night sky, allowing the thought that I was this rare people a true believer. I suddenly heard a dark cackle in my darkest corner. I turned to see a pair of bright gold eyes.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Someone, who knows your darkest fears," I heard English accent said back.

I quickly stood up, as a person came out of the shadows, He was tall and thin, freaky pale with black hair pulled back. He was wearing a black robe.

"What are you?" I asked knowing my heart was beating like crazy.

"Come on my dear you already know," He said coming closer to me. "Just said it aloud." He was right in front me; his gold eyes were watching me with a stare piercing me to my core. I bit my tough refusing to say anything. I bolted somehow mangled to get away, I ran out of the house forgetting my jacket I could hear the evil cackle. I kept running till I reached the woods, I tip on a root and crashed into the tree. I pushed myself to come face to face a giant black sand looking horse with bright yellow eyes. I told myself my fear was gone and I placed my hand on it, he winced at me as it turned into gold, it looked a different form of small version of Jack. I smiled remember when I was little I had been of a teenage boy with a blue hood. I focused on the sand making it smaller. The evil cackle got louder and suddenly darkness took over.

**Time Lapse**

I was suddenly able to see I was in a large cage, in a decaying room with columns and path below. I looked to my right to see other cages with want looked like mini tooth's.

"I see that you up." I heard the voice.

He suddenly appeared causing me to jump back.

"Let me go." I growled.

"I think not my dear you seem to be friends with Jack Frost," He said giving me an evil smirk. "You will stay here for a while my dear."

He then disappeared from my view.

"Great." I muttered.

* * *

**Okay that's end of chapter 4 more is to come, please be kind and tell me what you think. **


End file.
